The next Quidditch World Cup
by HappilyBlue
Summary: basically what the title says, only its with Teddy Lupin, his friend get to go with Harry and the others. a bit of humour. slight DH spoilers. please read and review CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Next Quidditch world cup

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

They had one more day of lessons, then they would be going home. Teddy Lupin and Duncan McCullough were sat on the grass in the Hogwarts Grounds, relaxing in the sun, but in the shade of a tree. Duncan was resting his back against the tree, and Ted was lying on the grass, his hands behind his head and sleeves rolled up, looking up at the leaves. His hair was its usual; electric blue.

"It's the Quidditch world cup this summer!" exclaimed Duncan excitedly, barely able to hold his delight.

Teddy groaned "you sound like Harry. He has been talking about this world cup for ages."

"I know." said Duncan, laughing "remember that letter?"

Teddy groaned again and closed his eyes as he recalled a random letter from his godfather, reminding him that there was only a couple of weeks left until they were going to the world cup.

Duncan shifted position slightly on the tree.

"How is your shoulder?" Teddy asked

"Feels loads better now"

Duncan was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and at the last Quidditch match against Slytherin, a bludger had been aimed for his back. It hit him on the back of his left shoulder instead, breaking the bone. It was still a bit stiff.

"I am so glad that Harry invited me to come along with you to watch the world cup. Who's going with us again?"

"Me, Harry, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, James and you"

"Talking about me are you?"

Startled, Teddy opened his eyes and looked up. Victoire was stood right over him. He smiled.

"I might be."

"Well as long as you're not saying anything rude about me, I don't care" she said "Samson just delivered this note to me by mistake." She handed him a note and went back over to join her friends.

Samson was Harry's owl. He wouldn't have had one, after the loss of his first owl, Hedwig, but he needed one for work in case the floo network went down, and had fallen in love with Samson the second they stepped into the Magical Menagerie at Diagon Alley

He looked down at the note "if its another note saying how many days left until the world cup then I am going die" he opened it to find his godfathers handwriting.

_Dear Teddy_

_Only 16 more days to go!_

Teddy groaned

_Just to tell you, you are going to Grandma's for a couple of days before you come to mine so that you can drop off your Hogwarts things and pack the stuff you will need. Then you will come to Grimmauld Place._

_Gran will pick you up from platform 9 ¾ and we will pick Duncan up after the first week of the holidays, that is if that's ok with him, of course._

_See you soon_

_Harry_

"I'm sure that will be fine" Duncan said.

"Its gonna be so much fun" said Teddy "what are you going to do for the first week of the holidays?"

A frown appeared on Duncans face " I dunno. Might go see some relatives. Yay" he said sarcastically.

It was well known to Teddy that Duncan didn't get on with his family. He had been to his house once. You can't even sneeze in there without his mother knowing about it. They were nice enough, just strict.

"Well, at least I'm staying with your family until the match is over. They don't know how long the match will go on for. The record is something like 5 days"

Teddy smiled. Once the subject got onto Quidditch, Duncan could talk for England.

"Come on," said Teddy, sitting up "lets go get something to eat, I'm starving"

"Alright then"

They got up and headed towards the castle for dinner, Duncan still talking about Quidditch. Teddy learned that if he nodded occasionally, Duncan never noticed he wasn't listening

--

During History of Magic (easily the most boring lesson) Teddy was leaning back on his chair and looking out of the window, not bothering to take notes, while Duncan was sat with his head between his hands, staring at the blackboard, the end of his quill in his mouth.

Suddenly, the Bell rang to signal the end of the day, startling him. He let go of the table and Teddy fell on the floor as his chair slipped from beneath him and he fell backwards off the chair. He grabbed Duncans arm as he fell, nearly taking him down as well.

Laughing, Duncan helped him to his feet. " you must have done that a thousand times by now"

"Thanks" said Ted

"No Problem."

They walked out of the classroom and started to head to lunch.

"Hey! This time tomorrow, we will be heading off home!"

"This time tomorrow, it will be 14 days 'til the world cup!"

Teddy laughed at his friend, then looked at him. "You're bleeding!"

--

**A/N:** oooohhh! cliff hanger! tell me what you think of it! i need to know if people like it. Have a look at my other fic as well, Escape from Azkaban. chapter 2 will be coming up shortly for that.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Duncan looked down, then looked at Teddy's face, and cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ted asked him

"Well, you know how I always chew on the end of my quill?"

"A disgusting habit that you ought to get out of"

"And today my blue ink ran out and all I had on me was scarlet because _somebody _confiscated my black ink well earlier-"

"You were attempting to write rude messages on my face if I didn't wake up this morning"

"Yes but that's not the point" he said "anyway I was chewing my quill when _somebody _grabbed my arm when they were falling. The quill jerked when I tried to stop myself going down with you, and ink splattered on my shirt.

Teddy began to laugh at Duncan's misfortune.

"It got all over my shirt. And that's when you thought I was bleeding." he smiled again "I wish I had a camera! The look on your face was a worth picture"

"Oh shut up" said Teddy, slightly embarrassed that he had fallen for his friends trick.

"Come on…" Duncan whined " you have to admit it was funny"

He grinned, "yeah it was. You know you kind of gave it away a bit"

"How?"

"You are a crap liar"

"I am not"

"You are" Teddy argued, grinning "if you're not a crap liar how come teachers never believe your excuses as to why you haven't done your homework?"

"Oh shut up"

"No more school now until September" he said as they headed up towards the common room

Teddy sighed and shook his head as he followed his friend up to the Gryffindor tower.

Ted rummaged around in his trunk, packing the last few odds and ends "Hey Duncan, you can have your ink back as long as you promise not to write on my face"

"I promise"

--

THE NEXT DAY AT THE FEAST

The feast went on fairly quietly, Gryffindor won the house cup, again, Allison Flint, a Slytherin girl, threatened to curse their hair green, to which Ted replied "I don't need your help to do that!" and turned his hair green to prove a point.

Duncan turned to him, "you know, they aren't very smart are they? I mean why go to all the bother of cursing your hair green when you can do it yourself? "

"I don't know."

"Some Slytherins do make me wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"Wonder whether if they were any slower they would start going backwards"

Teddy had to muffle his laughter with his hand.

--

ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Ted and Duncan were walking down the train looking for an empty compartment. They found one right at the back. Duncan put his trunk up first and sat down, Ted heaved his up onto the luggage rack above Duncan. Suddenly it slipped out of his hand. He watched it fall in slow motion.

Duncan moved just in time to get something, and his trunk fell to the floor with a _crash_.

"Bloody hell, are you trying to get me killed?" he said

"I'm sorry." he said picking up his trunk

Duncan smiled "you can't help it. You're so clumsy"

"Anyway I gotta do prefect duty. I'll be back in about 5 minutes, I only have to up and down the train every so often"

"Alright. See you in a bit"

--

Teddy was walking down the carriage doing his prefect duty, heading back to the compartment that he and Duncan were sharing. Exactly why they were supposed to do prefect duty at the end of term was a complete mystery to Teddy, as you can't exactly give out punishments to anybody or anything.

He opened the compartment door to find Duncan reading the newspaper. And went to sat down. _wait. What? Duncan reading? Reading the newspaper?_

He placed a hand over his forehead, muttering "I must be dreaming"

He then proceeded to feel Duncans forehead.

"What, in the name of Merlin, are you doing?"

"Do you feel alright?" Teddy asked him, full of mock concern

"Yes _Mum_" he said "I was only checking out the sports page. Did you know that Arcturus Periwinkle was recently elected as president of the gobstones club?" an evil grin came over his face "you could give him a run for your money Ted, we all know how brilliant you are at gobstones."

"Oh ha ha ha" said Ted remembering their first gobstones match.

--

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and they were thinking of ways to entertain themselves.

"I'm bored" said Duncan

"Me too" said Ted, digging around in his trunk, trying to find something to do, when he came across his gobstones set. "hey have you ever played gobstones?"

Duncan smiled "only a hundred times! I used to play it when I couldn't go out on my broom. I forgot to pack my set though" his face falling in disappointment.

"I've got mine. Want a match?"

"Your on!" he said

By the end of the match, Duncan had been squirted once, while Teddy had been squirted lots.

"You don't play this very often do you?"

"No not really."

--

BANG

Ted sat holding the side of his head, looked up to find Duncan with a cushion in his hand.

"What was that for?"

He gave him another evil grin "You fell asleep, so I thought you might want rescuing from the land of nod"

He shook his head "cheers" he looked at his friend again "what are you so cheerful about?"

"Nothing! - I mean - err - Quidditch in 12 days time!"

"Uh huh" he said sceptically, not quite believing his friend.

**A/N I laughed while writing this! This chapter is a bit longer. Over 900 words, which is a lot more than I usually write. Anyway.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The Next Quidditch world cup - Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The train pulled up at the station. As there was a racket as students began to scramble for their things. Teddy reached to get his trunk, and Duncan moved hurriedly out of the way.

"What's the matter with you?" Teddy asked

"I'm too young to get killed by a falling trunk!"

"Don't worry. I wont drop it this time" as he lowered it carefully onto the floor. He then passed the two owl cages down to him.

"Don't forget to write will you?" asked Duncan

"Of course not. What are friends for?"

Duncan glanced at Teddy's face and tried to hide a grin.

Teddy looked at him oddly "it wasn't that funny, was it?"

"No - no it wasn't"

--

To make things worse, people around him started to give him strange looks.

Victoire passed him on the train corridor. She raised her eyebrows at him while her friends started giggling. She turned scarlet and turned to follow her friends, Tracy and Leona, Teddy thought they were called, off the train.

Teddy ignored this strange behaviour, and made his own way off the train, with Duncan trailing behind him.

He saw his Gran waiting for him on the other side of the barrier. He waved to Duncan and went over to greet his Gran.

"Hello Teddy" she said sweeping him into a rib-cracking hug

"Hi Gran" he choked.

She frowned at him "What on earth have you been doing?"

Utterly confused "Nothing. Why?"

Obviously not believing him she then said "What have you done to your face?"

"I haven't done anything to my face"

"Then what's that? I don't ever want to hear you say those words again, do you hear me?"

"What words?"

"The ones written on your face?"

"I haven't got any-" and then it hit him "Duncan" he whispered. "I'm gonna kill him"

--

As soon as they got home, Ted dumped his trunk in the hallway and ran upstairs to the bathroom, to see exactly what had been written on his face.

There were lots of swear words written across his forehead, in ordinary blue ink. _most likely the same ink I gave back to him, after I confiscated it._ he thought.

He scrubbed his forehead. The ink was still there. He scrubbed some more. The ink was there but now the skin on his forehead had turned bright red through being scrubbed.

Annoyed with Duncan, he went down into the hall to retrieve his tawny owl, echo. He carried echo into his bedroom and placed the cage on his desk. He found a quill and some parchment and still fuming, began to write a letter.

_Duncan,_

_How do I get it off?!_

_And yes, I know it was you. _

_If you don't tell me I will do something horrible to you._

_Ted_

_P.S. I would think carefully before you write your reply. You are coming over in a few days._

He sealed it and turned to Echo.

"Are you up for a journey?" he asked him as he unfastened the clip on the door of the cage. He sealed the letter and gave it to him. "Can you take this to Duncan for me?"

The owl accepted the letter and took off through the open window.

"Ted!" his Gran's voice called up the stairs.

"Coming Gran" he said as he went across the corridor and headed downstairs.

"Ah there you are" she said "can you take this trunk to your room before somebody trips over it?"

"Yes Gran" and he grabbed the handle

"Tea will be done in a few minutes. What do you say to Bangers and Mash?"

"Yeah, that sounds good"

"And I want you to wash your face first" she said referring to the words Duncan had scrawled over him.

He nodded and heaved his trunk up the stairs. He knew he would never get the ink off without getting a reply from Duncan. Suddenly having an idea, he went to get the floo powder.

--

He crept quietly into the living room, holding a handful of floo powder. Checking that his Gran was busy in the kitchen, he threw the powder into the fireplace and said "Weasley's Wizard Weezes!"

"Hello Ted" came a voice from behind him "what can I do for you?"

"Hello Uncle George" he said turning around, George gasped at his face.

"Why Ted. I didn't know you knew such words." and to Teddy's surprise Uncle George pulled him into a hug and pretended to wipe tears from his eyes "my Teddy-bear has grown up!"

Ted wriggled out of his hug "Geroff me! and don't call me that! i didn't write it anyway,

Duncan wrote it my face when I was sleeping and he hexed it and now I can't get it off! I was hoping you would be able to help me"

He smiled, muttered a quick spell and waved his wand over his forehead, and conjured a mirror.

The ink was completely gone.

"Thank you" he said "I will have to get back now because I didn't tell Gran I was coming and she might be wondering where I am"

"Ok Ted, here's some floo powder and I shall see you soon, you're a true Marauders son"

"Thank you"

--

When he got back, he peered into the kitchen to check on his Gran, who was checking the dinner and had her back to the door. Ted went back up to his room. Hopefully she hadn't noticed that he had gone.

--

He was lying in bed, when there was a tapping noise. _Tap Tap Tap _along with a sound of something beating against the window.

Someone was outside, and they were trying to get inside.

**A/N: This story is moving pretty slowly. I apologize for that. I am not really happy with this chapter, it just didn't seem to flow. Anyway, I may update this chapter later on and make it better depending on what people think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: again I do not own Harry Potter

chapter 4

He got out of bed and went to the window to investigate. He pulled back the curtains and saw a handsome barn owl waiting to come in.

He opened the window, it flew in and landed on his bed. He recognised it as Barney, Duncan's owl. He quickly went to collect the letter. Barney joined Ted's tawny owl, Echo, on the top of the wardrobe.

He unfolded the letter.

_Teddy,_

_How are you?_

_Look I'm sorry about your face._

_It only lasts a few hours, then it wears off. I swear it does. _

Ted had to let out a chuckle at Duncan's panic.

_I'm seeing family at the moment. Its so boring. At least Uncle Matt is here. He is a Quidditch nut so at least I have someone to talk to. At home I mean._

_Can I come over earlier? Ppllease? Look at me, you've reduced me to begging!_

_Duncan_

Teddy smiled and placed the letter on his desk, before shutting the window.

--

NEXT WEEK

"Teddy are you ready? Uncle Harry is here and waiting for you!"

"Nearly Gran!" he called back.

He slammed the lid of his trunk shut, pulled it out of his room, grabbed echo's cage, and went down the stairs. He dragged them into the front room where Uncle Harry was waiting for him.

Harry smiled when he saw Teddy. "All ready for the big game? England vs. Spain? it's the grand finals you know, and we have top seats. Lets just hope its not as embarrassing as last time yeah?"

Andromeda coughed.

"Oh right. Ted are you all set?"

"Yep. Are we going by floo?"

He nodded. "its quick and easy" he said, vaguely remembering Mr Weasley destroying the Dursleys living room.

"Here let me take that" Harry took Echo's cage from Teddy, and took a handful of the floo powder from the mantelpiece and shouted "Grimmauld Place!"

Teddy did the same.

_--_

As soon as he arrived in the kitchen, he was hugged by Ginny. And James came dashing down the stairs and asked if he would like to play exploding snap with him.

"Teddy play 'ploding nap?"

Teddy agreed to play but asked when they were going to pick up Duncan from his parents house.

"We can pick him up tomorrow if you like" said Harry

"I'll ask if that's okay. What time?"

"How about 10am? That sound okay?" said Ginny.

"Yeah. Ill ask him now, James I'll come and play with you in a minute that okay?"

James looked sad.

"I tell you what, you go set it up, and call me when you are done? Okay? Then it will be all ready for us to play"

His face lighted up. "okay!" and he ran off back up the stairs.

"He can stay the rest of the holidays if he wants to. Is that okay with you Gin?"

"That's fine, as long as its okay with his parents"

"I'll ask, but I'm sure he won't say no" said Teddy

He picked up his owl and his trunk and began to heave them up the stairs.

--

In his room, he unpacked a quill, ink and parchment and began to write a letter to Duncan.

_Hey Duncan_

_I'm at my Uncle Harry's now. He and Aunt Ginny say that we can come pick you up at about 10am tomorrow if that's okay with your parents. And you. And they also told me to ask you if you wanted to stay for the rest of the holidays. Send me a reply back as soon as you can, and hope to see you tomorrow._

_Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Fred, Roxanne and Victiore are all arriving tonight, as well. _

_Apparently we have got really good seats._

_Ted_

--

_Ted_

_That's fine. I would be glad to stay the rest of the holidays. Mum won't like it, but she doesn't like anything I do so its okay. I cant wait 'til the cup! England v Spain. See you tomorrow._

_Duncan_

_-- _

The next day

Ted took some floo powder from the tray, and shouted Duncans address into the flames. Harry Followed him.

They arrived in a well decorated front room.

"Hello?" Harry called out. There was the sound of footsteps above them, then they were coming down the stairs.

Duncan appeared from around the corner. "Hi Ted, hello Mr Potter"

"Duncan, how many times do you have to tell not to call me that? It makes me sound old"

"You are old" said Teddy and Harry cuffed him around the head.

"I am not old!" Harry argued.

Duncan laughed. "let me just go and get my things"

"I'll come as well" said Teddy looking at the mock glare on Harry's face

The two of them disappeared through the door that Duncan had entered, only to reappear a few minutes later. Duncan had his rucksack on his back, carrying one end of his trunk, while Teddy carried the back end. They put the trunk down by the fireplace and Teddy moved to stand next to Harry.

A woman followed the two boys into the front room, she did not look happy. Duncan turned to her.

"Bye mum" he said, he turned back around and made to step towards Harry and Teddy.

She put a firm hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going.

Duncan winced as he tried to pull himself out of her grip.

"This isn't going to end up like last time is it?" she said.

Judging by the boys faces, they hadn't heard or been told about the previous world cup.

**A/N i know it has been a while since i last updated. please read and review. the actual match is coming up soon! i dont know if it will in the next chapter or the one after though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 5

"No Ma'am. Every step is taken to ensure the safety of the public. I myself am working on the safety of the site."

Reluctantly she let go. Harry grabbed the trunk and ushered the boys through first. Then he and the trunk went.

--

"What did she mean 'like last time'?" asked Teddy curiously, turning to his godfather.

"Something bad got out of control. But don't worry that wont happen this time" for some reason, he did not seem so sure of this. But Teddy let it go for now.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Harry looked rather uncomfortable, and the boys looked curious about what had happened.

"Hey Ted! Want me to put my stuff in your room?" asked Duncan breaking the silence.

"Yeah sure! C'mon"

He helped Duncan carry his trunk up the stairs.

They had set the trunk in Teddy's room and were on there way back down the stairs, when they came across James, who was sat on the floor outside his room, with his head on his knees.

Concerned for his little brother, he knelt down beside him. "what's the matter Jamie?" he asked.

"Teddy no play 'ploding nap long nuf ester-ay wiv me"

He looked at Duncan, and nearly laughed out loud at the confusion and bewilderment on his face. Concealing a grin, he translated for Duncan's benefit.

"He says that I didn't play exploding snap for long enough yesterday with him"

Duncan nodded, now understanding.

It was true, that they hadn't been playing for long. That was because James hadn't been able to remember where he put the cards. Teddy felt slightly guilty that he hadn't helped him look earlier for them.

"We started playing 5 minutes before your bed-time, that's why it wasn't long. I tell you what, why don't we have a game now? You know where the cards are now" Teddy suggested. "is that alright with you?" he asked Duncan.

"Yes that would be brilliant." he then turned to James "I haven't had a game with you for ages"

James face lit up.

It was well known that Duncan and James would always have little competitions like this.

--

A little while later:

"'NAP!" James shouted.

"Ah you're too good at this Jamie" said Duncan. James happened to be the only one so far that hadn't had his eye brows singed.

There was a knock at the door, and Ginny came into the room.

"Mummy!" James exclaimed "we play 'ploding nap!"

She looked slightly exasperated "again James?" then her expression softened "that's nice of Teddy and Duncan to play with you isn't it?"

"Yeah" he said.

She then turned to the older boys "dinner's done, why don't you lot go and wash your hands then come downstairs ready?"

They nodded, and began to pack away. To their surprise, James made no form of protest.

"James, come with me to wash you hands" she said to him. Holding her hand out for him to take.

"Okay mummy" he said and took her hand as she lead him out the room.

--

They walked down the stairs towards the dining room, past the old portrait of Mrs Black, who was still covered over with curtains, when several things happened at once.

Teddy tripped over that old umbrella stand, and sprawled and skidded across the landing, narrowly missing falling down the stairs, Duncan started to laugh, but was frightened out of laughing when the curtains next to him sprang open, and Mrs Black screamed at him.

"FILTH, MUDBLOODS AND BLOODTRAITOR SCUM!"

He stumbled backwards and tripped over Teddy, who was still on the floor, and the two of them tumbled down the stairs. They landed in a heap at the bottom. Legs tangled with arms, arms flailing all over the place.

Several bangs were heard downstairs, and more shouting was added to Mrs Black's voice.

"FRED WEASLEY WHAT ON EARTH HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT FIREWORKS INDOORS!"

The surrounding portraits were also shouting their complaints about the noise, and "kids of today"

It sounded like world war three.

"GEORGE! IT ISNT FUNNY!"

Teddy and Duncan got up and ran back up the stairs to try to pull the curtains shut over Mrs Black, but to no avail.

"YYOOOUUU!" She pointed behind the two boys, still attempting to shut the curtains, "BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

"Oh shut up" someone said from behind.

A spell shot out behind them and hit the curtains, shutting them and lowering the noise level. Teddy turned and with relief saw his uncle Harry running up the stairs towards them.

"Are you boys alright?" he asked them.

"Well, aside from being almost deafened by a prejudiced, old screaming witch, and falling down the stairs I think I'm alright" said Duncan. Holding his bad shoulder.

Harry looked at Teddy, who was acting peculiar. He had rolled up the leg of his jeans, and as examining his knee.

"Ted?" Harry asked

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I bashed my knee. I think I bruised it when I fell" he answered.

"Oh right. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine its just bruised" he said rolling down his jeans.

Duncan grinned at him. "You always trip over that thing"

"Your mother used to trip over it all the time as well" Harry told him.

"Yeah I know" people were always telling him his mother was clumsy. It got quite annoying that nobody ever told him any new information.

"Is your shoulder alright Duncan?" Harry asked him

"Yeah. Its an old Quidditch injury, it plays up every now and again"

"I'll have a look at both your injuries when we get downstairs"

"What happened downstairs?" Duncan asked. Now everything was quiet, downstairs, they began to make their way to the kitchen and dinning room for dinner.

"Fred let off a couple of fireworks in the kitchen. It was really funny" Harry said, still trying to conceal his grin.

"When did they get here?" Teddy asked.

"Not that long ago actually" said Harry, opening the door.

Inside, everyone was subdued. Fred and Roxanne were trying to keep a low profile but James was happily sat on the kitchen work surface banging a wooden spoon on an upturned saucepan.

Ginny handed them plates of food. "James put that spoon down" she said and picked him up and he dropped the spoon onto the counter.

The talk turned to quid ditch quickly. It was after all, only one nights sleep and they would be off to watch the cup.

Victoire came later and was talking to teddy and Duncan about the cup, and the horrible teachers. Meanwhile Teddy was pulling faces between mouthfuls at James, using different noses.

When he used the 'beaky' nose, Duncan shouted "QUACK!" and sent all them into hysterics as they realised the noses resemblance to a duck.

"Are you saying I look like a duck?" asked Teddy in mock anger.

"A blue one duck" corrected Duncan referring to his hair. That sent everyone falling about in their chairs laughing.

When the adults took the younger children to bed, Duncan's shoulder was still playing up. Harry noticed Duncan was holding his shoulder again.

"Here, let me take a look" Harry asked him.

"Okay" he said

Harry pulled his t-shirt back to have a look. He waved his wand.

Warmth hit his shoulder, then it cooled. It felt better. Duncan rolled his shoulder. "thanks"

"No problem. Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me have a look at your knee"

He rolled up his jeans. The bashed knee had turned purple. He waved h1s wand again. They watched as the skin sort of rippled, and turned back to normal.

"Thanks!"

"How did you know?" asked Duncan

"I see this sort of thing all the time."

Somewhere in the house the clock donged. "you boys had better be going to bed, it's the cup tomorrow and we have to be up early."

He watched them retreat back to the staircase. Ted turned around, pulled the beaky nose at him again, then darted around the door and up the stairs.

**A/N: well that was a bit longer than i expected it to be. but i enjoyed writing this! tell me if you enjoyed reading it or not. **


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY AN UPDATE! i really do apologise for the lack of updates, i have been abnormally busy. but anyway, lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. this was written purely for fun.**

Chapter 6

"Come on boys, wake up!" Ginny's voice came through the room.

"Not time already?" Teddy asked, refusing to open his eyes.

"Yes it is" she said "now up!"

Teddy slowly opened his eyes. The room was still slightly dark. He could just make out Duncan on the camp bed, on the floor beside him.

Duncan muttered something incomprehensible, due to the fact his head was covered by blanket an pillow. Teddy was glad his voice was muffled. He shut his eyes again, refusing to accept the time.

"I'll leave you to wake up properly. Be dressed and downstairs for breakfast as soon as you can" he heard her leave the room, and close the door behind her.

Teddy slowly sat up, the springs on his bed creaking slightly. The soft glow from the clock on his bedside table told him it was 5am.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They dressed and made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Teddy had his hair electric blue today.

Now that Duncan had properly woken up, he was almost literally bouncing off the walls. Chanting "Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch…" with every step he took.

"Will you stop that?" Teddy said. "and how can you have so much energy this early in the morning?"

"Are you not excited Teddy bear?" he asked in a baby voice, putting an arm around his shoulder and pinching his cheek.

"Yes," he said, giving Duncan an evil grin, then shoving him sideways in the shoulder.

"OW!" exclaimed Duncan rather loudly as they walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning boys" said George, who looked as if he had only just got up himself. He was however, dressed as a muggle, instead of his robes, which seemed to be the most bizarre things ever. He was dressed like a normal muggle, but it looked strange as he was used to seeing him in wizards robes.

Angelina was at the table, also dressed in muggle clothes, helping herself to cereal.

Teddy went and sat down at the table and served breakfast. While Duncan was wandering around the room, still chanting under his breath "Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch…"

Ginny walked up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and steered him into a chair next to Teddy.

Freddie came into the room and sat next to George. They looked just like each other. They had also been told that he had a twin brother, but they had never met him because he had died in the great war at Hogwarts.

"I'm not really that hungry" Duncan moaned.

"I wonder" said Teddy "what would happen if you got really _really _hungry during the match? Or you fell asleep during the match because you didn't have enough energy to keep you awake?"

"Alright Mr. Smarty-Pants" he replied and began to help himself to bacon.

Harry came down next, carrying James, who had fallen asleep over his shoulder.

"James wake up, its time for breakfast" said Harry, sliding him off his shoulder and onto a chair. He sat up and looked blearily around the room.

Harry walked into the kitchen, and returned with James' special cereal bowl, decorated with all sorts of creatures, courtesy of Luna Lovegood. He made up a small portion of cereal, and gave it to James to eat.

Ginny returned from waking up the girls, who appeared a few moments later.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" groaned Teddy.

"Well, you can go back to bed if you like" said George

"What? And miss the cup? Yeah right" he replied.

"I thought as much" said Harry. He and George exchanged grins. The two of them were as close as brothers sometimes.

The silence that followed was broken shortly afterwards. A loud BANG was heard and everybody turned to face James.

As it turned out James had fallen asleep in his breakfast, and the bowl had fallen to the floor.

Ginny chuckled and went to help James, who looked confused as to who had made the noise.

"So!" exclaimed George, ginning like a maniac "everybody ready for the cup?"

"You bet!" said Duncan, through a mouthful of bacon.

"Yeah!" piped up Roxie "we finally get to see Bradley in action!"

Bradley was Angelina's older cousin, and a chaser on the England team.

"Well when I get to hogwarts I want to be a beater" came a voice from the other side of the room.

"Louis you wont be old enough, they wont let you play" said Harry

Louis was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. "I'll be a beater in my second year then" he said rather matter-of-factly and joined the others for breakfast, followed by Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Dominique. Upon seeing Teddy Victoire turned scarlet, but this was missed when everyone's attention switched to the fireplace which had turned green as Ron and Hermione stepped out.

"Good morning!" said Hermione, stepping aside. Ron went straight over to help himself to breakfast.

Teddy began pulling faces to entertain James again. He pulled the beaky nose again.

"QUACK!" James squealed. And they all fell about laughing.

"Do that one like the pig snout Ted!" shouted Freddie.

As he did, Harry was reminded of Dudley, and promptly choked on his morning coffee.

Ron slapped him on the back. "Don't choke to death mate. If this time goes as bad as last time, we might need you"

The children all looked curiously at them. Ron looked as if he had said something that he shouldn't have done.

"Harry, what happened last time?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing Ted. don't worry about it."

Teddy and Duncan looked at each other, shook their heads and sighed in frustration.

_Why does it have to be so difficult to get information out of anyone?! they thought._

**A/N: so what do you think? good? bad? im sorry i didnt get to the match scene but that should be coming up shortly. please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the series or anything. okey dokey?**

Chapter 7

The majority of them were already gathered in the hallway, they were just waiting for Ginny to bring James, Hermione, Angelina, Roxanne Victoire and Dominique to come down with their luggage. Harry was in the front of their group, and was getting slightly impatient. Teddy looked about him. It looked so odd to see everyone wearing muggle clothes, instead of the usual wizarding robes.

"When will they hurry up?!" Duncan exclaimed, checking his watch.

"You know Duncan," said Teddy smiling, "the match won't start any earlier if we get there early"

"I don't care!" he replied, in with a mock defensive, but fairly eager, tone to his voice.

Suddenly they heard people coming down the stairs, and the girls appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed "what took you so long?"

Ginny came to stand by Harry "we had to convince Roxanne and Victoire that they didn't need to take a million set of robes and muggle clothes with them."

"Oh right. Alright are we all ready?" Harry called out, beginning to unlock the door.

They hurried out of the door and down the steps onto the path below. They were stood out at the front of the house, and Teddy looked back, watching the house disappear.

"I still haven't got used to that" said Duncan, in awe of its magic. Although being a pureblood, his parents had not put as much security on his house, than the Black family had, and it had been quiet a shock to enter an invisible house, then to watch it disappear.

They began to walk down the road. Harry leading, followed by Ron, Teddy and Duncan, then George, Fred and Louis, then the girls and James.

--

George, Fred and Louis were talking about the upcoming match as they walked.

"Well Ireland were only beaten by the skin of their teeth" said George, addressing Fred and Louis. "it was something like 250 to 240"

Fred gave a low whistle.

"But aren't Spain supposed to be really good?" asked Louis.

"Yeah. I heard they absolutely slaughtered Germany." said Fred "Is that true dad?"

"Unfortunately for England yes" replied George.

"So how are we going to get there? I bet the stadium is huge isn't it?" Fred asked.

"We are going to catch a portkey from the ministry, but we have to use the visitors entrance, and yes, the stadium will be huge. The last one could fit about on hundred thousand people in it" he replied.

He laughed at the look of awe on his sons face.

They traipsed through dark-ish city, past all the houses and offices, towards the entrance of the ministry. They approached the entrance to the ministry, and Harry let them in. they had to travel in two groups as they would not all fit inside the rather small phone box. As they descended they entered a large hall, with a wooden floor and many fireplaces situated at intervals in the side of the walls. A small group of witches and wizards were stood at the far end, also waiting for a portkey. They joined the group and waited.

A ministry official passed them a portkey and they all crowded around an old football. It was a bit of a squash.

Harry held the ball, on his right was George, then Fred, Duncan, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Ron, Hermione, Angelina and Ginny.

The ball emitted a blue glow, and suddenly, Teddy felt the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach. The portkey slammed all but the adults into the ground, and Teddy found that he had fallen right on top Victoire. They both blushed and when Teddy got to his feet he held out his hand for her. Helping her up, he hoped that no-one had noticed. Unfortunately, he had not noticed the identical grins on the faces of Harry and Ginny.

"Urgh!" Roxanne and Victoire shouted, for the ground was wet with the morning dew.

Victoire shouted "I'm soaked!"

"That's alright girls" said Angelina, "you brought enough sets of robes and clothes you can change once we get to the tents"

An unrecognised voice called out "ten past six from the Ministry of Magic!"

Harry walked up to him and shook the hand of a wizard who looked to be half asleep. He was wearing a pair of formal trousers, a red chequered shirt, bright green socks, and brown sandals. "are you alright there Derek?" Harry called out to him.

Teddy and Duncan smiled at one another and turned away, trying not to laugh. They heard the girls giggle from behind them.

He gave a friendly wave to them all "been up half the night sorting out this mess. The amount of people that are complaining about the time we set them up!"

"You'll always get the ones that complain, don't worry about it Derek" said Harry.

He consulted his enormous list, "Right, you lot are in plot 11, field 6, right up by that wood over there" he pointed out across misty fields. "ask for a Mr Smith"

"Alright. Thanks Derek" he called out. Then he turned to the family. "alright guys and girls, we have to go over towards that wood"

They set out across the fields, through the fog, looking at all the other tents. Teddy could have sworn that he saw one with a garden, complete with pond and birdbath.

"The crazy things these people come up with." Harry said, shaking his head.

A small cottage loomed out from the fog, and a older man was stood on its doorstep. Teddy could tell in an instant that this was an ordinary muggle. He had grey hair and beard, and he was smoking on his pipe.

"Are you Mr Smith?" Harry called out to him.

"Aye" he said "you here to pay for a couple of nights?"

"Yes we are. How did you know that?" he asked with a slight frown.

"You ain't the only ones to be doin' so recently. Loads o' people are. Unusual that is. Right how many nights you stayin'?"

"Just the two, please" Harry told him

--

When they had successfully paid for their stay, they began to search for the tents.

While they were doing this, they bumped into a very flustered looking wizard. He was wearing muggle clothes, and could quite easily pass for a muggle. However, they could see his wand.

"You alright Simon?"

The wizard turned to look at him "oh yes. But people aren't happy. We keep on having to sort out arguments over seating." he said sounding rather exasperated. "6 in the morning is really not the time for arguments like this. But just as a warning though, it might escalate into something else." then grinning he added "As a warning to them, it had better not"

Harry looked troubled "right. Thanks for the warning"

"I had better get off for my breakfast. Enjoy the match" Simon said to them.

"Yeah I might see you later" Harry called after him. They waved their farewells.

Ron spotted a note pinned to the ground. "Potter and Weasley" it says.

"Well lets set up camp then!" George exclaimed. Throwing his rucksack to the ground.

--

Teddy turned to Duncan as they began to get the tents out of the bags "I still haven't got you back for what you wrote on my face!" he grinned evilly.

"I didn't do anything to your face" he said.

"You did so"

"It was my wand!" Duncan tried to explain that he hadn't broken his promise at all, he had promised that _he _wouldn't write on his face. And his wand had done it.

"Who was controlling that wand?" Teddy reasoned.

"I was but that's not the point!" argued Duncan.

"I don't think I want to know" Ron told the two boys. "writing on your face isn't as bad as some of the things Harry and Me did to each other when we were at school"

Ginny coughed loudly from behind Ron's back.

He grimaced. "but now is not the time to discuss that. Especially in front of the younger ones." he winked and then added in a whisper so that neither Ginny nor the others could hear him, "maybe I'll tell you later"

Hermione called from the other side of a large sheet of canvas she was holding up. "Ron, don't just stand there nattering, come and help!"

"Alright I'm coming" he moaned, and went away muttering to himself .

"Boys, could you lend a hand and go and fetch some water from the tap? Theres a map here" Ginny called out to them.

They grinned. It was a way to get out of doing the work.

"Sure" Duncan said as Teddy took the map.

"I would ask you to take the others, but Roxie and Vic are attempting to find some clothes and the toilets to get changed, and the other younger ones will be gutted if they can't help set up camp" she pointed to the map, "there a tap marked here, which I think is just down there" she said, pointing down the field.

Teddy could hear them trying to 'help' and by the sounds of it they were getting very enthusiastic about it.

Ginny handed him a bucket and they set off down the field. It was a great way to get away from the work, and it was bound to get a bit hectic. With the thought that they might finally about to get some answers from Ron about what had happened at the previous world cup that no-one else seemed willing to talk about, they set off down the field.

--

**A/N: sorry for the lack of updates! i was a bit nervous with this chapter so please tell me if it was ok. **** its taken me ages to write it and i have a bit of writers block when it comes to the match, which is why it has not appeared in this chapter. **

**does anyone know why, since my last update of Escape From Azkaban, i have had reviews for every chapter except the new one? it is very odd. **

**anyway, please do review, it makes me very happy, and i always try to review the stories of the people who review mine. **


	8. Authors Note!

Authors note!

hey sorry about this, i hate authors notes!

i am writing this to apologise for the lack of updates, but i am really struggling for ideas at the moment!

i have written like, a quarter of the next chapter, and i really have no idea about what comes next!

if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please let me know in a review or PM me, id be so pleased to hear from you!

thanks, HB


End file.
